Firework
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Las guerra stiene sus concecuencias... siempre son malas... pero no para Hermione, que, despuès de todo, recibe el mejor regalo que una mujer puede recibir... Firework de Katy Perry...


Disclaimer: ¿Queda claro y redundante decir que los personajes no son nuestros y son de la gran J.K Rowling? ¿No? ¿No creen redundante decir, también que la trama es nuestra? ¿No? Bueno, la trama es nuestra… spoilers, muy, muy ocultos de HP7… Así que… ojo!

Summary: Una guerra trae sus consecuencias, muy pocas veces buenas, otras más, malas… Hermione sabe de ello… la postguerra no solo intenta quitarle lo que más ama en la vida, sino también le da el fruto de un amor que enciende… que iluminará el cielo de todo el mundo mágico.

Esta historia resulta de simple matemática:

Un fin de semana entero sin dormir para estudiar y rendir un Lunes.

Mucha, mucha cafeína en sangre.

Delirio de Talula entresueños.

Mucho, mucho alcohol después del Lunes.

Mooney aburrido.

Paddy aburrido.

Prongs, debido al exceso de cafeína y alcohol en sangre, entretenido frente a la computadora.

ESTO QUE LEERAN A CONTINUACIÓN!

Y otra vez en esa maldita enfermería. Otra vez había sido atacado, y había sido ingresado allí, inconsciente. Tenía más huesos quebrados de los que jamás en su vida tuvo, también un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, una cortada profunda cerca del corazón, obviamente, producto de alguna maldición, y heridas leves por el resto del cuerpo, acompañadas de una que otra quemadura.

Hermione suspiró. Era, al menos, la décima vez que acompañaba a Harry en aquellas largas noches en vela durante su estancia en la enfermería. No que le molestara estar a su lado, todo lo contrario, ella amaba cada instante junto a él, abrazándolo, acariciando su hermoso rostro y cabello rebelde. Si, amaba estar junto a él, pero no en estas situaciones. No que quisiese abandonarlo cada vez que lo lastimaban, lo que no quería es que lo lastimen. Era ella y solo ella quien pasaba las horas enteras junto a él durante su internación, y que luego, se preocupaba por su recuperación, en muchas ocasiones, incluso, había dormido en un sofá junto a su cama en el cuarto de los chicos para estar lista ante cualquier problema.

Pero esta vez no era un chiste o una herida de nada. Era algo muy grave y se escapaba de las manos de la enfermera escolar. Harry parecía más muerto que vivo, pálido como nunca y parecía costarle respirar.

-No sabremos a ciencia cierta que le sucede hasta que despierte, Señorita Granger…-le dijo el medimago a Hermione cuando hubieron trasladado a Harry a San Mungo, junto con otras cientos de personas, víctimas de la terrible batalla final, en la que, Harry, había terminado con Voldemort.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volvió al cuarto, solo para sentarse a un lado de su amado, y tomarle una mano, y llorar, simplemente llorar.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

Siete días habían pasado. Y Harry aún no había abierto los ojos, solo había mostrado un leve aumento en la actividad cerebral, y la magia aún circulaba por su sangre, lo que indicaba, que había esperanzas. Muchas personas habían intentado entrar al cuarto, pero los aurores en la puerta, solo dejaban entrar y salir a Hermione, ni siquiera Ron alegando ser su mejor amigo, o Ginny, diciendo ser la novia de Harry, había podido entrar. Fuera del hospital, había una congregación de, al menos, quinientas personas velando por la vida del salvador del mundo, los periódicos no hacían más que informar a todos el estado de salud de Harry, datos brindados por los medimagos oficiales y por Hermione cada vez que salía del cuarto y la encontraban en el bar o firmando papeles.

Pero, cada vez salía menos, no quería separarse del lado de Harry, temía que cuando ella se fuera, el despertara solo. Ella no dejaría solo a Harry por nada del mundo. Y sabía que el tampoco lo haría. No si supiera que era la sorpresa que Hermione le iba a dar, esa noche, en el campamento, antes de irse a Hogwarts, y que, Ron, entrando como alma que lo lleva el diablo, había interrumpido. Ella no había estado muy emocionada por ir allí, a Hogwarts a luchar, no por ella, sino por lo que crecía dentro de ella. Su hijo, de Harry y suyo, hecho con el más puro de los amores existentes en la tierra.

-Mi amor… -le susurró al oído ese día.- mi amor… tengo una muy buena noticia… vamos a ser padres… ¿No es increíble, mi amor?-una sonrisa de felicidad se le escapó al notar un aumento en las pulsaciones de su amado.- Por eso debes luchar… para que puedas ver a nuestro bebito crecer… por que quiero que nuestro hijo conozca y compruebe cuán grande es el corazón de su padre…-unas lágrimas de tristeza bañaron su rostro.-por favor, Harry… no nos dejes… cariño, hazlo por mí, por ti… por nuestro hijo, Cielo, hazlo por nuestra familia…

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you__… You just gotta ignite,_

_the light, and let it shine__… Just own the night_

_like the 4th of July_

Un mes, tres días y once horas y Harry no despertaba. Cada vez se hacía más difícil respirar… vivir… Hermione estaba hecha lo más estilo Inferi de lo que había estado jamás en su existencia. El corazón de Harry luchaba por sobrevivir, la actividad cerebral bajaba cada día más y más, y ya no notaban mejoría alguna en su condición. Hermione moría por dentro, al igual que el, y, para colmo de males, Ginny Weasley había hablado terriblemente mal de ella en cada medio existente en el mundo mágico, decía que ella era una "zorra aprovechada" que "Harry era su novio y que la amaba". Pero a Hermione poco le importaba lo que los demás piensen o digan, incluso las opiniones de la familia Weasley íntegra, ya no tenían cabida para ella.

-Señorita Granger, debe tomarse las cosas con calma.-le dijo el medimago con voz gentil.-recuerde que esot, no solo la daña a usted, sino también a su hijo…

-Lo se…-susurró Hermione.- ¿El está bien?-preguntó acariciando su, aún, vientre plano.

El doctor sonrió.

-Perfecto, pero debe seguir acostada,-dijo observando la camilla junto a la de Harry.- les he dicho a mis dos enfermeras de confianza que estén a la pendiente si algo le acontecía… solo debe apretar ese botón…

Hermione asintió y volvió a recostarse, y observando a Harry dormir, ella se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Solo quería que Harry volviese a brillar como la primera vez que lo vió, quería a su amado Harry, riendo y sonriéndole con amor, tan hermosamente como le había sonreído durante la persecución de los Horrocruxes. Quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, su boca repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto la amaba. Quería que, juntos, vieran crecer a ese bebé, que con tanto amor, llevaba en el vientre.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Tres meses y medio, y nada. Las cosas se ponían cada vez pero para Hermione. Ya se le notaba una bonita pancita de seis meses. Ya ni salía del cuarto, no sin ponerse una ancha cazadora, para que nadie viese el notable embarazo. El Doctor Collin y sus secretarias, Tilda y Susan, la venían a ver muy seguido, lo que causó de las más variadas conclusiones en la prensa, decían que, o Harry estaba muerto y lo seguían ocultando, o que estaba vivo y quería juntar prensa.

Hermione era una chica fuerte, pero sentía que no podía, que cada vez se iba debilitando, que se debilitaba tanto como Harry, que estaban tan conectados, que si uno se debilitaba, el otro lo haría inmediatamente. No sabía que le sucedería si Harry no sobrevivía a ello… pensó en su bebé y las fuerzas volvieron. Ella tenía por lo que luchar, por su Harry y por el pequeño que llevaba dentro.

-Harry… amor…-le susurró acariciándole el rostro con ternura.- vamos a tener un niño… ¿Puedes creerlo?-se rió emocionada, botando lágrimas.- ya se como lo llamaremos… su nombre será James Sirius… ¿Qué te parece? James Sirius Potter…-y como esa vez que le había anunciado su embarazo, los latidos de Harry aumentaron, al igual que su actividad cerebral.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

El día había comenzado agitado, y todo daba pruebas de que terminaría de igual forma. Navidad. Todos iban y venían, enloquecidos, yendo de un lugar a otro, hablando en voz alta, cantando villancicos, con regalos para los enfermos, y palabras de compasión a los familiares que allí debían quedarse.

Hermione se había despertado cerca del mediodía, estaba por demás de dormilona, lo que, junto con el apetito voraz que tenía cada dos segundos, estaba completamente justificado, teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía casi nueve meses de embarazo.

El doctor Collin había entrado al cuarto lentamente, diciéndole que Ronald Weasley deseaba hablar con ella. Hermione lo pensó mucho antes de responderle, después de todo Ron era su mejor amigo, suyo y de Harry. El tenía derecho a visitarlo. El tenía derecho a saber.

-Hazlo pasar…-susurró Hermione sentándose en la camilla.

Collin asintió y dejó pasar al pelirrojo, que al verla con esa hermosa pancita, no hizo otra cosa que quedarse congelado.

No encontró su voz por varios minutos.

-Her… Hermione… P-pero… ¿Qué…?-tartamudeó.

Hermione soltó una risita.

-Estoy embarazada, Ron…-le anunció con toda la alegría del mundo.- Ron, Harry y yo seremos padres…

El rostro de Ron era un poema.

-¿Embarazada? –preguntó con voz aguda.- ¿De un bebé?

Hermione rodó sus ojos.

-No, de una olla… claro que de un bebé Ronald…-Ron se encogió un poco en su lugar, al notar que el ya de por si explosivo carácter de Hermione, estaba cien veces pero con todas las hormonas alborotadas.

-Haya Paz…-dijo levantando sus mano en señal de rendición.- Pero… Bueno ¿Cómo creíste que reaccionaría cuando me enterara de esto?-Hermione soltó una risita.

-Orgulloso de ser el padrino del pequeño James…-Ron la miró emocionado y feliz.- es lo que Harry siempre dice… que tú serás el padrino de su primogénito…

Ron sonrió con alegría.

-Wow! Este regalo de navidad supera a los que me han dado… Incluso al premio del ministerio por acciones heroicas, que también piensan darles a ti y a Harry cuando despierte…-le informó.- también hay ordenes de merlin… las nuestras son de segunda clase… la de Harry es de primera…

Hermione sonrió orgullosa.

-Y subiremos juntos a recibirlas. Estoy segura…-la voz se le quebró, y pronto, toda su máscara de alegría desapareció, y Ron pudo ver la angustia y la desesperación que bañaban el rostro de su amiga.

-Hermione…-le susurró abrazándola.- el estará con nosotros… se que el volverá… Es nuestro deseo de año nuevo… verás que cuando despierte, la noche se convertirá en día… miles de luces y colores bailarán en el cielo. Serán lo fuegos artificiales, iluminando tu vida…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Hermione con su rostro contra su hombro.

Ron soltó una risita.

-Lo vi en la borra del te.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Era, ya, 31 de Diciembre. Hermione sonrió al ver como las enfermras y pacientes hablaban animadamente, y reían contando, de seguro, como la pasaron el día de Navidad. Hermione lo había pasado todo el día junto con Harry, a la espera de que despertara, ya que, las heridas del cuerpo estaban reparadas por completo, solo su cerebro estaba dormido, el medimago solo dijo que había que esperar a que decidiese despertar. Ron había ido todos los días, y pasaba horas con ella, preocupado de la salud de su ahijado, y regañando a Harry por no despertarse, por que, según los muggles, las personas en coma escuchaban, y le decía que cuando se despertara le pateará el trasero hasta dejarlo violeta.

-Tonto testarudo, te apuesto a que está jugando un partido de quiddich…-gruñó Ron mirando a su amigo en la camilla. Hermione soltó una risa, que pronto se convirtió en un jadeo.-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron aterrado.

-¡LLAMÁ YA A LAS ENFERMERAS!-le gritó.

Y Ron obedeció sin rechistar.

Las enfermeras entraron rápidamente, solo Tilda y Susan no se asombraron al verla embarazada, el resto de las enfermeras, se quedaron congeladas por unos segundos antes de atenderla y llevarla, de forma urgente, a la sala de partos.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Harry parpadeó una vez… dos veces… tres… cuatro, cinco, seis… Y a la décima, finalmente, pudo abrir sus ojos y enfocarlo todo… bueno, todo lo que podía sin anteojos.

-Hermione…-llamó. Su voz se oía áspera, como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo.-Hermione…-volvió a intentarlo.

Pero nada. Al manos hasta que escuchó un chillido muy diferente al que esperaba escuchar.

-¡Harry!-era la aguda voz de Ron.

-¿Ron? Mis anteojos…-y pronto, cuando Ron se los pasó, pudo volver a ver. Y allí estaba, el pelirrojo, con rostro de conmocionado, intentando hablar.-¿Qué te sucede?-El pelirrojo no podía hablar, solo saltaba y hacía morisquetas, y amenazaba con desmayarse cada dos segundos, poniendo, dramáticamente, el reverso de la mano sobre su frente y medio caerse, para luego erguirse y seguir diciendo idioteces sin sentido.-¡RON, HABLA CLARO, CON UN DEMONIO!

Ron se quedó congelado por nos segundos y se dio cuenta de que era mejor hablar bien con Harry o podría salir lastimado de allí.

-Hermione… sala de partos… tu hijo…-tartamudeó.

Harry empalideció.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó.

-Hermione, recién acaba de ir a la sala de partos… va a dar a luz a tu hijo…

Harry parpadeó, mientras una agradable sensación llenaba su corazón.

-¿Mi hijo?-preguntó. Ron asintió.- creí que había sido un sueño…-susurró recordando las palabras de Hermione mientras el dormía.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-Seis meses… seis largos meses…-le respondió Ron. Harry se quedó mudo por unos momentos, y luego, tan rápido como el movimiento de una cobra, se puso de pié y tomó a Ron por el brazo. El pelirrojo lo miraba asustado, e intentaba no caer, de lo rápido que iban.-¿Dónde vamos? ¡Recién te acabas de despertar!

-Vamos a ver nacer a mi hijo…-dijo Harry entredientes, ya localizando donde estaba la sala de partos.

Hermione volvió a pujar.

-¡Vamos, Herms tu puedes, solo un poco más! ¡Puedo ver su cabeza!-decía el doctor Collin.-¡un poco más!-Hermione pujó con toda su fuerza.- ¡Vamos, Hermione, tu puja, puja!

Pero ella sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerza cada vez más rápido. Ya no podía pujar, y lo estaba haciendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ello no parecía ayudar.

Pronto se acostó en la camilla y dejó de pujar, sintiéndose el ser más repugnante y asqueroso del universo, por su culpa, su hijo moriría. Era peor que Voldemort… si tan solo Harry estuviese allí… Y pronto, sintió hundirse en un sopor…

-¡PIERDE EL PULSO!-gritó una enfermera.- ¡PIERDE PULSO!

Y, de repente, un gran estruendo, como de la puerta siendo arrancada se el umbral, trajo un poco de conciencia a Hermione.

-¡SOY HARRY POTTER, SOY EL PADRE DEL NIÑO!-gritaba una voz hermosa, con furia y desesperación.

-Harry…-susurró Hermione. Harry, aún cono todo el barullo, la pudo escuchar, y corrió hacia ella, se puso a su lado y le tomó la mano.-Harry…-susurró, esta vez abriendo los ojos, y enfocándolos en el hermosos pelinegro de ojos verdes que la miraba maravillado.

-Tienes una tarea por hacer, Hermione…-le susurró con cariño.- ya empieza a pujar… nuestro hijo espera…

Hermione asintió y, sintiendo fuerza, de Merlín sabe donde, comenzó otra ronda de pujidos, que, pronto, terminaron, cuando un llanto inundó el cuarto. Y fuera, se escucharon estruendos de fuegos artificiales.

Unos segundos después, Hermione, sostenía contra su pecho, a un hermoso pelinegro de ojos verdes que miraba a sus padres, casi con curiosidad.

-Es hermoso…-susurró Hermione.-es igual a ti…- le sonrió a su amado Harry, que los miraba a ella y a su hijo con adoración.

-Los dos los son…-susurró besando la frente del bebé y los labios de Hermione.-Te amo… los amo…

Hermione sintió, como le había dicho Ron, como, en aquella noche oscura, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban su alma.

Prongs: BUAAAAAAAA! ¿no es emocionante esta historia?

Mooney: si, estoy llorando…

Padfoot: de la risa…

Talula: es por que creen que nosotros solo hacemos tonterías, pero ya van a ver… jajajaja…

Prongs: mis felicitaciones a Lula, por tan hermosa idea…

Talula: y las mías al señor Prongs por haberme ayudado…

Mooney: ¡Hey, que yo la corregí!

Padfoot: ¡Y yo les traje el café!

(Prongs y Talula ruedan los ojos)

Prongs: esperamos que les guste… es una humilde historia…

Talula: Alguna crítica constructiva… dejen un review! Algunos ciber-tomates, dejen un review!... algún chico lindo… dejen un review!


End file.
